Lost in paradise
by valito fitz
Summary: Post 3x08 / Jemma Simmons ha decidido dejar de meditar tanto las cosas, y que, Leo Fitz es la persona quién más la merece en el mundo, en todos los sentidos.


Jemma se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo, con las manos juntas mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Tenía ganas de levantarse, de correr, y eran las 2:30 a.m. Su cuerpo estaba inquieto, pero no más que su mente. Su mente en esos momentos era océano de pensamientos, en el que se hundía más y más. El beso con Leo la dejó pensando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Recordar el tenerlo de tan cerca, sentir sus labios suavemente junto a los de ella, las manos de él en su cuerpo, las de ella en su rostro, la tenían al borde de un colapso. Necesitaba eso nuevamente, realmente lo necesitaba. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía de nuevo repetirse el beso. Puede que, haya compartido varios besos con Will, pero no le causaba el efecto que _un_ sólo beso de Leo dejó en ella. Y, para ser honesta, ahora deseaba más que besos; quería sus labios en su cuello, sus manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Estaba pasando a un deseo físico que iba más allá de el placer. _Leo Fitz era la única persona que merecía verla totalmente expuesta; no sólo cuerpo, sino también su alma._ Él merecía todo de ella, lo tenía merecido hace mucho, aunque ella jamás hizo nada al respecto. Mordió su labio suavemente mientras su mente torturadora estaba imaginando todo lo que quería que el chico le hiciera, y todo lo que le haría. Se levantó de golpe y se puso de pie en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Se quedó ahí, sin moverse, y al cabo de unos minutos, no aguantó más; salió de su habitación y se dirigió a paso firme a la de Fitz. Golpeó su puerta suavemente y no fue hasta que hizo eso, que una oleada de ansiedad la atacó. ¿Y si el chico no quería esto?, ¿si debió esperar hasta el otro día?.

—¿Jemma?, ¿qué haces aquí, sucede algo?.

La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y parecía que, de hecho, él tampoco estaba durmiendo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Dijo en un impulso, sin premeditarlo.

Fitz se hizo a un lado sin decir nada, indicándole que su respuesta era una sí sin decírselo. Cuando Jemma entró, él se estaba dirigiendo a su cama para sentarse en la orilla de esta; por alguna razón, la castaña decidió cerrar la puerta con seguro. Aunque fuera una simple conversación lo que sucediera en ese momento, no quería que nadie interrumpiera, probablemente nadie lo haría de todas formas, ya que era de madrugada, pero ¿Y qué?, no quería arriesgarse a tener uno de esos típicos momentos Fitzsimmons dónde todo a queda a medias y con varias dudas a resolver, que, irónicamente, jamás se conversaban otra vez. Caminó hasta la cama del chico y se sentó a su lado, muy junto a él. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo toda su esencia, mientras, inconscientemente recordaba aquella vez dónde el virus alien la atacó, hace más de dos años. Quizás por la posición, quizás por el hecho de que era él nuevamente el que le estaba ofreciendo apoyo incondicional sin decirle, o ese recurrente y fuerte sentimiento de querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

—¿Te desperté? —Murmuró ella con voz suave.

—No, —Respondió con voz similar— La verdad llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, quise levantarme a verte, pero creí que de hecho tú si estarías durmiendo.

Jemma sonrió ante esa idea de que se podían leer la mente y luego soltó una débil y leve carcajada. Movió su cabeza de su hombro para poder mirarlo de nuevo. Hubo un contacto visual de unos segundos y sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente a sus labios. Decidió que, por lo menos una vez en su vida iba a dejar de pensar tanto todo y se iba a dejar llevar por lo que su corazón le pidiera. Posó suavemente una de sus manos en la cara del muchacho. Con su pulgar acaricio su piel, y sin querer, sus labios. Pasó su dedo por su labio inferior, acariciándolo, y sintiendo la suavidad y delicadeza de estos. También sintió, cómo el chico se estremeció con su acción, y le causó el mismo efecto sobre ella. Jemma cortó la distancia que, sin darse cuenta se había hecho más y más mínima; ahora dicha distancia no existía. Descubrió que la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo era besar a Fitz, cómo ahora. Sus labios se unían como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, que encajaban perfectamente. Siguieron con ese beso por quién sabe cuanto, ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Las manos de Jemma no abandonaban la cara de Leo, la necesidad de tocarlo y tenerlo cerca era más fuerte que ella.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?.

La pregunta tomó al chico por sorpresa. Sin embargo, sonrojado, asintió levemente. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la bioquímica.


End file.
